Wings of Radiance
by Reconditor
Summary: 1,000 years have passed since the war. The Rainwings and Nightwings have mixed to become two new tribes, the Duskwings and Dawnwings. However, the Duskwing queen, Nightbringer, plans to recreate the extinct Nightwing tribe and wipe out the Dawnwings, even going so far as to create a new prophecy, with new dragonets to be a figurehead. But what she doesn't expect, is betrayal.


A hundred years after the war's demise  
Of two mixed dragon tribes, one will rise  
Blood of day will be shed, their dragons unfed

So night can rise up again

During the storm, Tribes will be torn  
The triumph will surely be night  
Two skies will fight, dragonets to unite  
After six years of isolation

Six years gone by, four dragonets to fly  
To ensure the rise of night  
Water and fire, dusk will conspire  
The lunar eclipse will surely be seen

Dusk is nigh, day will die,  
And night will rise up again

Sunset the Duskwing gently stroked the last remaining Nightwing egg, running her talons gingerly over its surface while admiring its dark pigment. This egg was the last pure Nightwing egg, which had been guarded closely by the Duskwing army in the past. And here she was, holding this egg. The egg that so many Duskwings put their lives on the line for.

Sunset had been recruited as a soldier to help guard the Nightwing egg. She gained the favor of the Duskwing queen, and was soon appointed as the head of the Nightwing Egg Security Team. The Duskwings were guarding this egg so closely due to the fact that it was vital for their plan. They were trying to revive the Nightwings and recreate their secretive kingdom that existed so long ago. This dragonet was to be their new ruler. The Duskwings had already begun the Nightwing Revolution, as they called it. Only the Duskwings that resembled mostly Nightwings were allowed to reproduce, in order to "get rid of the day dragons"

This meant Sunset wasn't allowed to reproduce, as her scales were a cobalt color. Too light. She also had the slender body of a Rainwing, and the horn shapes were too Rainwing-like as well. However, Sunset didn't care about this, she'd soon betray them all anyways.

Because she was the head of the Nightwing Egg Security Team, Sunset was in charge of keeping the egg safe, and later raising this egg and the other dragonets of the new prophecy. She pretended to be oh so loyal to the Duskwing Queen, Queen Nightbringer's plans to recreate the Nightwing kingdom. She was then given an important position. But instead of raising the dragonets to help eliminate the Dawnwings and commit mass genocide, which was Nightbringer's plan, she was going to team up with Scorpion and Dragonfly, a Sandwing and Mudwing respectively, and raise the Dragonets against Nightbringer's inhumane plans of reviving the Nightwing Kingdom.

All of the other eggs in the prophecy were already hidden away safely in a cavern on an island unmarked on the map. This island was newly formed and off of the coast of the Sky Kingdom. Luna the Duskwing, Magma the Skywing, Seafoam the Seawing, and the dragonet to hatch out of the Nightwing egg, Skywatcher, were the only dragonets that were meant to be in the prophecy. But Sunset was given a Dawnwing egg by queen Earlybird of the Dawnwings. The Dawnwing in the prophecy was to be given the name Solace. Sunset planned to raise him like he was in the prophecy.

Sunset gazed at the beautiful egg as it twitched. It was going to hatch soon. She scooped the egg up gently in her talons, and flew to the queen's throne. Queen Nightbringer appeared bored as she sat on her extravagant obsidian throne. The throne lay atop a large pile of colorful jewels, each in a variety of cut shapes and dazzling colors. Although Sunset would never admit it out loud, Nightbringer was quite frivolous.

"Your majesty," Sunset Began, landing in front of the Duskwing queen, who had the most Nightwing features out of any Duskwing/spanshe'd ever seen. She looked completely like a Nightwing, except for her horn shape, and the fact that she could change the color of the scales on the tip of her tail. "The Nightwing egg is about to hatch, may I have permission take it to the cave?

Nightbringer eyed Sunset warily, her striking yellow eyes staring her down. "Take it to the cave. Do not drop it. I expect you to reach your destination in five days. I will send messengers."  
"Thank you, Queen Nightbringer." Sunset bowed, before taking off into the sky, clutching the egg tightly.

The flight was long and harsh, Sunset clutched the egg as if it were her own offspring as she flew, and she slept curled up around it like a piece of treasure. She flew over the Mud Kingdom, The Diamond Spray Delta, The Diamond Spray River, and the Sky Kingdom before she reached her destination. A large boulder covered a hole in the ground, which led to an underground cave. She scrambled inside before setting the egg in the nest which sat in the middle of the cave. Now, she had every single egg. Each one made a slight movement every so often. It was almost time.

A sudden scraping noise, the sound of the boulder leading to the underground cavern being moved caused Sunset to look up from the eggs. She quickly scurried to the entrance to find Scorpion, a very old, but friendly Sandwing, and Dragonfly, a cheery young Mudwing entering the cave.

"They are going to hatch soon." Scorpion said upon seeing the eggs, his dark yellow scales shimmering in the light.

Sunset smiled. Her plan was going to form nicely.


End file.
